


when you reach me

by manhattanmatcha



Series: seijoh series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ahhhhh, bc - Freeform, bc i can't put my heart thru too much, i love him so much, i'm procrastinating writing this damn thing by having fun w the tags, it's so hard to write about oikawa, this is not going to be a multichapter, u know?, well. i tried, writing out my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattanmatcha/pseuds/manhattanmatcha
Summary: it is a truth universally acknowledged that oikawa tooru gets what he wants. and he wants you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Series: seijoh series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	when you reach me

**Author's Note:**

> every other paragraph is told in oikawa's pov, and the next paragraph is in reader/oc's pov. sorry if this is confusing! i hate having a bunch of unnecessary line breaks though, and i refuse to use them, so i want to make it clear.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own haikyuu! (unfortunate)

After 1 nearly missed flight, 3 layovers, and over 40 hours spent sitting on planes, the last thing Oikawa Tooru expects maintaining is his sanity. That's why when he sees you at the airport holding a big-ass cardboard sign with his name on it with one hand and flowers tucked in the crook of your other arm, he's pretty sure he's hallucinating. He stops. Rubs his eyes. Pinches his arm. But no, it's still you, you're still there. And you do not look happy.

After 1 hectic week, 3 mischievous high school classmates ambushing you after work, and what feels like 40 glasses of wine, the last thing you want to do on an early Saturday morning is drive an hour to the airport to -- get this -- pick up your fucking _ex_. And somehow, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa and Hanamaki have thoughtfully left the ugliest taxi sign on earth and a bouquet of flowers by your front door. They're fresh. "Come out and show your faces, motherfuckers," you had shrieked. You swear you heard snickers.

Oikawa is cautious. 10 years have passed, but at 28 you're still just as beautiful as you were when you two dated, possibly even more so, because you have matured. That's his first thought: _You're gorgeous, even with a face betraying murderous intent._ He can't tell if it's because you're hungover or if it's the giant throng of people pushing past you to pepper him with questions (this fame thing is still kind of surreal) or if it's something else, but the one thing he knows for sure is that you are pissed. He gulps and heads towards you.

You are stunned. God knows you've furiously stalked everything he's been up to since he left Japan, but no Google image, no Instagram update could have prepared you for this. Oikawa Tooru is sexy. Even his aura has changed. He's not a child anymore, he's a man. With a startling, sinking feeling, you realize that you really don't know him now, that even though he's standing right in front of you, he's a million miles away. _Why, you thought he'd be the same?_ a mocking voice rings in your ears. _He left you, don't forget._

Now you look sad and pensive, Oikawa thinks, and how long are you going to stand here ignoring him? The paps will have a field day with the photos tomorrow, but for now, he takes the flowers from your arm, plops them right on top of his luggage, and pulls your hand forward, ignoring the collective mayhem that ensues.

Why is it that he makes you feel this way still? Be normal, you command yourself. Think about the slow deaths you're going to reward Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki with. This is only as awkward as you make it. You pull your hand from his grasp, and walk alongside your ex. "Miss me, Oikawa?"

"Tooru." The word is out of his mouth before he realizes, like a reflex. "Ah..."

This means nothing. You are bulletproof. Iwaizumi will look on tied to a chair as you burn his books, the autographed ones he brought back from the US. You will break Matsukawa's rare DC comic figurine, the one he auctioned off half a month's paycheck for, right in front of his face. You will replace Hanamaki's shampoo with blue dye. No, bleach. No, hair _remover_. For that, you can play along. "Miss me, Oikawa Tooru?"

"Every single day," Oikawa responds. Is this a test? Are you serious? Did he _miss you?_ He feels like those words can't even portray 1/100th of what he felt, knowing you were 18075 km away. Those words can't possibly cover him obsessively checking your social media feeds every single day and night, alternately begging/tricking Iwa-chan and Mattsun and Maki for information about where/what/who you were seeing, impulsively buying a ticket home for your birthday for _the past 10 years_ and cancelling the next day. This time, however, he didn't cancel. Thank the Lord for Yahaba getting married.

He sounds genuine, you think in surprise. You peek over at him, but his eyes are already on yours. "I missed you every single day," he says again, as if you forgot the first time. There's a million things you want to say in response: _so why do you not call me? Why do we text only on holidays and birthdays? Why is this the first time you've returned to Japan? Why am I not enough of a reason to come home?_ But you don't say any of those things (cowardly, you know, but hey. You're okay with being a coward.) Instead, you smile and tell him you've bought his favorite snacks.

 _Of course,_ Oikawa thinks with bitterness but also amusement (he suddenly understands what bittersweet means). _Of course I bear my heart to her on a silver plate and in exchange she buys me Pocky._ It's just like you to run away in situations where someone could get hurt. In this case, however, your running away either means you're still in love with him, or you've moved on. _Either she thinks she's going to be the one who gets hurt, or she thinks she's going to be the one who hurts me._ Does he dare risk this delicate camaraderie? 

You can tell immediately Oikawa is hurt. Instead of sulking, he winces slightly, and the air changes. The two of you match strides and keep quiet as he fixes his composure when you reach your car. _Finally, something to do with my hands._ You want to take him into your arms, brush his hair with your fingers, kiss the tip of his nose, whisper into his ears that it will be okay. At the same time, you're praying: _Do not cross this line. Do not cross this line._ Whether those prayers are half hearted, nobody will ever know.

Fuck it. Oikawa waits until the two of you are in your car, and then he blocks the ignition before your keys can go in. When he sees your gaze linger on his fingers a small hope flares inside of him. "(Name)." He doesn't know what he's going to say next, but then you burst into tears, and his defenses are down. Oikawa Tooru, who controls the world, has no more control over himself. You render him useless. He pulls you forwards, presses you against him.

"I'm hungover," you cry into your ex-boyfriend's shoulder. You try to pull away, but he doesn't let go, instead holds you tighter. "Really, I'm not emotional, I had too many glasses of wine, I--"

Oikawa's voice is a little raspy: "Tell me what's going on."

As usual, he gets what he wants. The fight goes out of your body. "I missed you." You pull back so you can look Oikawa Tooru in the eye. "I missed you, but you wouldn't call, wouldn't text, I had to rely on Google to find out what was going on with you--"

"I checked your social feeds and location every single day and night. I bullied and begged everyone to tell me what you were up to. Every week, I pay Kunimi 100 USD to hear about how your every single day went because he works at the same company with you. I bought a plane ticket home to see you at every holiday, your every birthday, since the year I left. But..." his voice breaks. Oikawa clears his throat and releases his hold on you. He looks over at the side mirrors, and confirms that his face is pink.

"But what?" you say softly.

"But if I had come home, I couldn't have gone back without you." Oikawa flushes. This is enough. This is all his cards on the table, and if you take them... no, he can't bear to nurse that hope and then kill it. He wouldn't survive. If you refused them, then this would be closure, anyways. There were plenty of distractions in Argentina. And--

You don't know what you're doing, or what the consequences of doing this are, but frankly, you don't care. You pull his face towards you. The kiss is salty. I'm not crying, though, you think, and you open your eyes and see tears, pure, lovely, heartbreaking tears, dripping from Tooru's eyelashes.

* * *

"So, whaddya have to say, huh?" Iwaizumi grins widely. It's four months later, and once again, you're at the airport. This time, though, you're the one doing the leaving.

You roll your eyes. "Yes, goodbye, thanks so much for everything, Iwaizumi-sama."

"And me," Matsukawa pipes up. 

"And Matsukawa-sama."

"And me," Hanamaki adds.

"And-- this is fucking ridiculous! Why do I have to be the one addressing you this way? What about Tooru?"

At the sound of his name, your boyfriend's head snaps up. He sheepishly grins. "Well, uh, you see, the thing is..."

"What?"

"I, um, already do."

Now you're not belligerent, you're just confused. "What?"

"Oikawa here promised to call us -sama since around..." Iwaizumi pretends to think. Oops. Iwaizumi- _sama_. 

"...10 years ago?" Matsukawa finishes.

"No way," Hanamaki says. "It's 11 years ago. He made us promise ever since he knew he was going to leave. Basically since he met Blanco."

"No, it was 10," Iwaizumi argues. "We met Blanco when we were in primary school. It was when..."

The sounds of your friends' banter fades into the background. Tooru reaches for your hand and you squeeze. 

"I love you," he says, offering you the sweetest smile ever, so sweet your heart aches.

"I love you, too," you say. You feel like you've never spoken anything more true.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: -sama suffix means lord (in the way -sensei means teacher)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed, please leave me some love!


End file.
